Camera
} |title = Camera |image = Camera.png |description = This is one of the few technologies passed down from the Old World, which can turn worthwhile moments into photos. |type = Accessories |use = Taking Photos Equipment Gifting |source = Crafting |gift = Yes |stats = Critical Chance +9% |sell = 283 |tab=Equipment |materials= }} is an item used for taking photos. __TOC__ Obtaining can be crafted using the Worktable after the player purchased the book at Harbor Trade Station: Also obtainable from Merlin after having an experimental date with her during Mission: News Camera for Mei. Completing that mission is how the player becomes able to take posed photographs during the game. Usage Taking photos The Camera can be used to take Photos of the player, other characters, creatures, locations, and whatever else they wish. It can be accessed to take photos by clicking on the "Take Photo" icon on the Photos page, or by pressing Z (default key). One photo is automatically taken during cutscenes, though the timing may not be the most opportune or aesthetically pleasing (a well-timed screenshot likely results in a better picture). The camera automatically opens in selfie-mode with the player in the middle of the frame. To exit selfie-mode and take a photo without the player in the frame, press Z once the camera is open. Note: Time is not paused while using the camera unless C (default key) is pressed; stopping time makes everyone and everything stop moving. Pressing C again resumes time. The player can use the directional input buttons and move their camera angle (with their mouse/controller) to move the camera around the scene, and use the scrollbar/right stick(?) to zoom in and out. If the player is part of the scene, they can press left or right on the arrow keys/D-pad(?) to change their pose. More selfie poses can be unlocked with the Photographer Skill. Pressing Space (default key) will take a photo, which the player can choose to delete or save. Photos can be accessed either in-game in the Photos or on the user's computer. Photo filenames start with CCC, followed by the date. *On Windows, photos are located within the Portia folder automatically created in the default Documents folder. Missions The Camera can be used to complete the following missions: Mission: Photos of Portia Mei wants pictures of the Portia Times to commemorate the new camera. 20190104031701_1.jpg 20190104031705_1.jpg Mission: An Interview of Gale Mei wants to get pictures of Gale for her article on him. 20190105035754_1.jpg 20190105035758_1.jpg Mission: An Interview with the Research Center Mei wants to do an article on the Research Center. Mission: An Interview with the Church of the Light Lee got jealous of the Research Center and wants an article about the Church of the Light. Mission: Letter to the Editor Mei has been offered a job in Atara and Erwa wants to show her all that she would miss if she left Portia. Gifting Data taken from game assets, game version 1.0. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other characters will default to Neutral (+1). Category:Accessories Category:Gifts Category:Worktable items